The Ice Age Movies:Western Style
by Buckrocks
Summary: A HUGE story to be done. All movies to be featured with a few changes. The characters are humans living in the Wild West! Read and Enjoy! ...And leave reviews, too! :D DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Sorry.
1. Ice Age chap 1

Laughter and chatter filled the bar. All the men were making so much noise, except one man who sat alone in a corner. He stared at the beer in his mug lamely, taking no more interest in it. Then, abandoning his drink, he got up and was just leaving when he heard the laughter aimed in his direction. One man, who had a pistol hanging at his side, got up and said loudly, "This guy ain't got the guts to protect his own wife n' kid, do ya Manfred?" Drunken laughter again echoed through the bar. That did it. Manfred drew his rifle and aimed it at the other man's chest. "If I had a small gun like that, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, _pal_." Shaken, the man backed out of the bar, glaring scornfully. Manfred continued on his way.

Behind the counter, one young man watched Manfred leave until he heard the manager's angry yell. "SID! Where are the drinks?!" Sid stammered, "W-Well..." "Well...GET GOING you half breed!" Poor Sid lowered his head shamefully. Ever since he had gotten his job at the bar, the Mexican half breed had been disliked for his...well...being a half breed! The men in the town disliked the Indians and the Mexicans very much, so it was no surprise that they mocked him.

...

The bandit's hide-out was far from town, in Red Rock Peak. Red Rock Peak was the tallest mountain in the West...so far. It was also very mysterious. The wind whistled and howled through the jagged peaks. The bandits had loved the place at first sight.

Soto glanced up from his rifle, which lay across his lap. His four partners pulled their horses up next to his. There was one thing Soto liked about having his little crew together...there was no resemblance between any of them.

Oscar was the most sincere of them all. Lenny was a rather over-weight fellow, a disturbing subject that his buddies loved to tease him about. Zeke was a little too thin to be considered a healthy guy. And last of all...Diego. Being the stealthiest, fastest, and most witted of them all, he was Soto's favorite.

All the bandits stood side by side, looking down a cliff at two wolves. A small wolf pup ran between it's parents' legs eagerly, it's tail wagging. Soto grinned evilly.

"I'd hate to break up this family moment..."

The bandits' horses were kicked into a run as the men attacked the helpless wolves.

...

**To be continued...**


	2. Ice Age chap 2

Sid happened to be brushing his manager's horse's tail when it decided to take a bathroom break.

"Awww..._sick!_"

Sid threw his shoe off and ran wildly through the stables, rubbing his foot on the ground.

...

"Nice welcome mat, heh Carl?"

"Oh yeah. You make it yourself, Frank?"

"Yep!"

The two cowboys looked at the new buckskin welcome mat in front of the saloon doorway, smiling pridefully...that is, until Sid came.

"This is just so...YUCK! Ugh, nasty! Stupid horse! I can _not_ believe..."

He rattled on and on, rubbing his feet on the new welcome mat. Carl and Frank glared at him menacingly. It wasn't long 'till they mounted their horses and took off after him...

...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sid ran franticly in an effort to stay ahead of the guys who chased him on horseback.

_WHACK!_

Dizzy, Sid looked up to find himself staring at a large black horse, it's rider wearing an equally black Stetson. "Howdy." Sid didn't reply. He ran and hid behind the horse the cowboy was on. "Just pretend that I'm not here!" Just then, Carl and Frank charged up, their horses lathered in sweat.

Sid may have not been fast, but when it came to agility...

The frantic half-breed clung to the cowboy's black steed.

"Don't let them shoot me! Please! I wanna laugh!"

"Back off!"

Taking the cue from his master, the black animal kicked, sending Sid into the dust.

From across the way, Carl scoffed.

"Come on! You're making a scene!"

Frank agreed. "Yeah. We'll just take our little piñata and go, if you don't mind."

The cowboy lowered his Stetson a little.

**(Author's note: I'm just deleting some parts of the movie here 'cause they're humans and some of it just won't work.)**

The cowboy in the black Stetson straightened in his saddle. "Alright. If you guys make it past that sinkhole infront of you"(Carl and Frank look cautiously at the empty field of sand between them at this) " you get the halfbreed."

Sid struck a victory pose. "That's right, you losers! Take one step and you're dead!"

He threw a rock at them, and it missed the other cowboys by a longshot. The rock didn't sink into the 'sinkhole'.

Sid and the cowboy with the black Stetson stared, horrified.

Sid gulped. "Y-you were bluffing, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, that was a bluff."

An ugly silence was interrupted by Carl and Frank's shout of "GET THEM!" They stabbed their horses flanks with their spurs and charged straight at them. With a shriek, Sid dived behind the only protection he had; the big black horse.

Fearlessly, the black horse's rider spurred his steed straight at them.

**...**

**We all know what happens next! XD**


End file.
